Talking to Jane
by VixterHellcat16
Summary: When Jane and Felix are sent on a mission they get talking about their lovelives they realise they are in the same boat. Who could Jane be in love with? Will it help at all?


Talking to Jane One-shot:

Felix's POV:

Me and Jane were on a mission, together... alone! This made me nervous, seeing as I was one of her favourite victims to abuse at home when business was slow! The part that really bugged me to no end was the fact that I didn't have a gift to get my own back on her. Renata could use her gift to stop her from killing humans for a few feedings, Alec (not that she would ever even dream of using her gift on her precious twin) could paralyse her for a while, Heidi could pull some crappy humans and reserve them for Jane's every meal for the next century or so, and the others with gifts could figure out ways to get her back. Even Santiago got to go as head of "Recruitment" which meant he didn't see Jane that often, so she couldn't torture him that often. Unfortunately my post as chief- and the best - fighter and strongest Vampire (physically speaking) in the world, meant me and Jane often had to work together closely. This mishap in the career department of my life and my lack of a gift gave me another job that hadn't been included in the 'small print': Jane's personal punching bag. Whoopee-Doo! There was only one mission I was looking forward too with both Jane and me going and that was the mission that would send us to Forks. The reason that was behind it was simple... I got to see Bella! My whole mind swirled with thoughts, emotions, memories and fantasies I recalled having about Bella. Her wide 'Milk chocolate' brown eyes that swirled with a depth of feeling and honesty, her silky dark brunette hair framing her heart shaped face, her soft looking skin that was almost as pale as ours, her full slightly uneven pink lips, her sweet button nose, and above all her intoxicating scent that was as sweet as candy-floss with a hint of a floral aroma like a meadow fresh in bloom on a dewy morning, a twist of fresh citrus and a kick from all the different spices money could buy! Add all these together... that was Bella's unique, glorious, sinuous scent. I sighed aloud in content. Just thinking about Bella made me light-headed, dizzy and strangely relaxed! "Hello, Felix, were you even bothering to listen?" a shrill, impatient monotone dragged me kicking and screaming out of my daydream. "Errmm, no, did it look like it?" I replied sarcastically, and rather grumpily. She could torture me for that. But what did I care? She interrupted my luxurious thoughts about Bella! She put me through the agonizing pain of her gift regularly anyway; it was regular procedure! I don't listen: she tortures me, I make a joke to lighten the mood: she tortures me, I enjoy a moment of thought: she tortures me, she gets bored: she tortures me... The same old patterns ever since the week she and Alec were created! "We are to wait outside the town while our targets hunt." Jane repeated for my benefit. The mission we were on was one of those Crappy spying missions. Jane hated them every bit as much as I did! On this particular mission we were to go on the annual spying task, observing the last survivors of the Romanian Coven, too make sure they weren't panning a rebellion or a take-over. But I didn't for the world of me understand why this was nessicary! All they had done in the past 3 days was moan to each other about how they lost their Empire to us all those years ago and the first productive thing they'd done yet was go and hunt! They were far from visualising a plot to regain control of the Vampire kingdom! We sat on the roof of an abandoned house on the outskirts of Town, each absorbed in our own thoughts.

Jane's POV:

All I could think about was him. Aro. My saviour, my hero, my master Aro. I would die for him! I would kill for his affections! I would torture for his approval! That is why Felix is my favourite victim, he is the tallest, strongest (physically speaking) and the best fighter in the guard. SCRATCH THAT! THE WORLD! Mortal and immortal! It made me look stronger; it allowed me to show off my abilities to Aro. To make him admire me and feel proud of me! I loved Aro with all my non-beating, teenage heart. He had sent me and Felix on a mission to spy on the Romanians. I hated these missions. I only went on it was – not because I was afraid to challenge them – because I would do anything for Aro. I first realized I loved Aro two months ago when he left to go on a solo mission for a couple of days, was restless with worry! I waited for him – anxiously - for a grand total of: 47 hours, 30 minutes, 3 and a half seconds. Then my mind drifted to Felix, I liked Felix, really. I thought his jokes were funny; it intrigued me to watch him design his own battle techniques that no one was prepared for or could dodge. Nobody without a useful gift/or who (foolishly) decided not to use it could beat him, Felix is a Bloody BEAST! He ain't in the Volturi Guard for nothing! He was always at least 1 (normally several) step(s) ahead in physical combat. Felix, however, is not particularly fond of me! It's hardly surprising, I suppose. I mean, I do torture him more than enough, even more lately since I discovered my feelings for Aro. At first I just wanted to impress Aro because he was my role model, but now it is so much more than that. I bet Sulphicia doesn't even know what she has. I'd trade everything I own to be with Aro! Then a thought struck me, maybe I could talk to Felix! I could tell him about the thorns in the side of my love life, then, perhaps in return he would tell me what was bugging him! Ever since The Cullens and their annoying, power-blocking pet had departed Felix had been acting strange... He kinda moped around in his room only coming out for feeding or duties; and even then he had a sober, vacant expression on his face, he was silent. No jokes, no cocky smirk, no fighting practices, no wrestling with Demetri, no nothing! It wasn't just me that was starting to worry about him; Demetri, corin, Renata, Heidi, Alec, Chelsea, Afton, Santiago, Aro; even Caius and Marcus were starting to worry about him (and it takes a hell of a lot to get Caius and Marcus worrying!) things were getting desperate, he never lets Aro touch him anymore (a bit like me) he won't spend time with Renata and let her help him – everyone knows she's a born therapist – he won't even confide in his best friend Demetri. Demetri, bless him, had been going absolutely BONKERS with worry. He was one step away from being put into a Vampire-proof strait-jacket and being locked in a padded room because of his concern for his buddy. Felix's... depression?... could you call it? Was damaging the Entire Volturi's mental health! So I tried to be friendly and start a conversation. "So, Felix how are you lately?" I asked politely, I used a question because A) I couldn't think of any other way that wasn't based on political issues or family conversations and B) As it was a direct question he would have to answer me or it would be considered rude for him not to do so. I just hoped it would work! I sneaked a glanced at him his jaw hanging open in shock an expression of utmost bewilderment on his perfect features, If he had of been normal I would have used my gift on him to cover up my amusement – I had to keep up my image – but under the circumstances of his lack of enthusiasm I didn't even find it remotely funny.

Felix's POV:

I stared at her like an idiot in shock! I could not believe what she just said. There was nobody else around so she had to be talking to me! "Err, I'm fine at the moment, Jane, how are you?" I answered hastily. "I'm not too bad, but I'm in a bit of a dilemma. Would you like to hear about it?" she questioned politely. Her head was cocked to one side – like an inquisitive puppy's – awaiting my answer. The truthful answer would have been: No, I don't want to hear about the problems in your sad, twisted life; where you put everything that moves (other than your twin and the Volturi Ancients) in a mental state of excruciating pain! Something told me Jane would be less than impressed by this answer, so I opted for the lie! "Yeah, sure, I'd loved too." I said in what I hoped would be a convincing enthusiastic tone. But nothing prepared me for this! "Well, as you know - since my rebirth – I have strived to impress Master Aro..." I nodded _I would never have guessed_! I thought sarcastically "... But, it wasn't until very recently that I realized I am totally beyond reasoning, crazily in love with Aro." She told me seriously, I felt my eyes widen and I spluttered in surprise! "I know it sounds daft; but it's true! I discovered this two months ago when he left to go on a solo mission for a couple of days, remember? I was restless with worry! I waited for him for a total of: 47 hours, 30 minutes, 3 and a half seconds. When he came back I never looked at him the same way again, that's why I haven't been letting him touch me!" she explained, sadly. "I... Errmm... guess that's a bit of a... a problem." I admitted, not quite sure on what to say. I could sympathise with her misfortune though, I also had got caught up in an impossible love. Jane and I were in the same boat neither of us could be with the one we loved; as our beloved ones had chosen someone else. Each of us feels a stab of pain every time we see our beloved with what they have chosen to be their 'other half'. Every kiss our loved ones share with their partner is an electric current of angst and regret for us. I felt for Jane, she being physically 14, would have never learnt to cope or probably even felt these emotions in her human life and have a slim chance of being with them. Let alone in a life where you don't have even the slightest opportunity of being with them! I being 18 had learnt how to cope with them after my betrothed's death from a fatal illness (which, at the time, was deemed incurable!) She looked a lot like Bella the only difference was her eyes, Helene had had Grey eyes! "So, what's bugging you?" Jane quizzed, breaking the silence. "I don't know what you're talking about." I lied awkwardly. "We both know that's a load of B.S. we're all worried about you. Demetri is at the end of his sanity tether..." "No difference there then!" I interrupted, Jane carried on as if she hadn't heard me. "... He really cares about your well being, even the Ancients are worried sick!" she hissed at me. "Really?" I asked, taken aback "Yes, really." She told me impatiently. "C'mon, if you don't tell us we can't help you work it out were not just colleagues, were your family and friends, how do you think so many of us can cope with living together?" She said, agitated and – surprisingly – genuinely worried! "I told you mine. It helps a lot more than you think; it helped me a lot to get it all of my chest and out of my system." She finished softly. I gave in but only conditionally... "Okay, I'll tell you. On one condition: you will tell no one else, not even Alec. I'll tell others when I see it nessicary." "I won't say a thing to anyone; cross my heart, hope to burn." She promised. "Well, it's much the same as your problem, Jane. Only I am in love with Bella Swan. I'm head over heels hook, line and stinker in love with her." My problem poured out of me, with each word my body mass seemed to lessen slightly. I also saw Jane's eyes narrow, she detested Bella! Probably for much the same reason she used her power so much – so that Aro would notice her. I guessed she was afraid if Bella joined, Bella would get all Aro's attention! If that happened Jane feared she would not have an excuse to be near Aro. Like I feared Bella's change, when she was changed I would have no excuse to visit! At least if she had to be "killed" I would simply, accidently on purpose leave blood in her system, to change her! "Please do continue, Felix." Jane said intrigued. "Well, every time I try to convince myself it's just a small crush; I'll get over it, the more flaming fantasies I get..." "Please, don't go into details!" She begged "Don't worry, I won't, there's too much adult content in them for you; Young lady!" I joked "Too much information!" She sang in a warning tone! I chuckled before carrying on. "Anyhow, I don't blame Edward for being suicidal, the thought of loosing Bella would be too much for me to bear as well! That's why I've been 'acting funny'! I'm also frightened about Bella's change, when she was changed I would have no excuse to visit! At least if she had to be "killed" I would simply, accidently on purpose leave blood in her system, to change her!" I finished, stating my exact thoughts from moments ago. "Well, it seems we're in the same boat; neither of us can be with the one we love. They have already got an 'eligible' partner, and although it causes us pain, we're happy because their happy." Jane mused. "Y'know what?" I asked "What?" Jane questioned in response. "I was thinking exactly the same thing." I stated. "Thanks, Jane, for what its worth I'm pleased we could talk, it really helped." I admitted "Yeah, it helped me too. Thank you for letting me talk to you, Felix. We should have them more often." She told me. "Yeah, sure, they'll be our secret therapy chats" I joked. She laughed, not that sadistic one she normally used, but the one she used when she was with her brother. We both fell silent, but this time it was not awkward and absorbed; it was relived and mildly thoughtful. Our targets were coming back from their hunt. Me and Jane tailed them each of us could... err, not rest – but could be assured that we were not alone in our impossible feelings and hopeless messes we called our love-lives! This mission had been made worthwhile by our little 'chat'. I now had a fresh relived mind and a true friend in Jane.


End file.
